<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The cheek of it All by MrTomCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752297">The cheek of it All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTomCat/pseuds/MrTomCat'>MrTomCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Family, Fighting, Friendship, Humour, Mourning, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Strong Language, Teasing, Training, Violence, but not really, hardship, kidnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:26:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTomCat/pseuds/MrTomCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You would have thought after all the shite life has thrown at this girl life would have eased up a bit when it came to throwing pain into the mix. That would be a fat no. When a young girl is caught stealing from an infamous Whitebeard Pirate, who happens to be the commander of her brothers division, what pain and suffering will said brother dish out for his little sister? Ah yes. Kidnap. Great plan. This was not how Willow intended to be spending her time. Join in and watch how the 16 year old tries to wiggle away from the clutches of her older brother and complete the mission she's willing to loose everything for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC, Portgas D Ace/OC, Portgas D. Ace &amp; Whitebeard Pirates, not incest you freaks - Relationship, older brother/younger sister, whitebeard pirates/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once again I have ruined my own day.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello i'm the wonderful person who's bored enough to actually write this. I hope you like it ps the only thing I own is my ocs.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeah i just wrote a few chapters to begin with ill probably write another later hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1:<br/>
Once again I have ruined up my own day.</p><p>~With Willow~<br/>
It had been ten months. Ten months since that day. The girl was no closer to finding that man again, she was almost 17 now and the months had been hard without her Elizabeth. Over the course of the days and weeks that had past, she had grown stronger but not nearly strong enough. If it wasn’t for the thought of inflicting gruesome and horrible revenge on that bastard, as well as the thought of her brother, personally, bringing her back to life and killing her again; Willow was sure she would have given up this fight to survive by now.</p><p>Currently walking down a busy stone high street, the teenager was sweating buckets as the mid afternoon sun burned into her skin. Her attire wasn’t the most fashionable; after all it was usually Lizzy that helped her pick out the right outfit for her to wear, but it was easing the heat off her skin so how could she complain. It’s not like she had a lot of money these days, she was so busy in her search for that bald headed bastard, she rarely had time to bring in a bounty for the money, so relied mostly on pick pocketing. Anyway, we’re getting off topic; she was simply wearing a white cropped shirt which had pineapples decorating it in a multitude of colours with black shorts that was pulled together with four buttons that went up past her belly button as well as her usual knee length converse boots.</p><p>Bag slung over her shoulder she waltzed through the summer town in search of somewhere she could get water from. Only problem with that was she had absolutely no money. She’d spent the last she had on the ships fare getting to this island, as her worn boat had been wrecked in a storm a few days ago. She’d only came to this small island of Belle because it was renowned for its small sailing boats which they sold and made here; perfect for someone like her who only had herself to rely on when trying to sail these seas. She’d been planning on capturing a low level bounty in order to pay for said boat, but for the mean time she needed water, like now. The town’s people seemed nice enough, she’d feel bad stealing from these people but desperate times called for desperate measures.</p><p>Just as she was about to choose her next victim a large body crashed into her as she stepped out of the street she was walking in and onto the next.</p><p>“What th-!” she said startled as she stumbled backwards from the hit, only to be caught by the wrist and righted before she could fall.</p><p>“Whoa-! Sorry didn’t see you there miss!” A male voice spoke, as she looked up she was met with deep black eyes staring back into her own. He was young man, older then her she thought, tall (although that wasn’t saying much given her small stature) and like her, he had freckles decorating the bridge of his nose only they were dark and black. On his head she saw the UGLIEST orange hat she had ever seen but secretly wanted with a deep and burning passion. The most strange thing was, that he was completely shirtless wearing only black pants and boots paired with an orange belt and long dagger. I mean she knew it was warm but what level of self as-surety does one have to hold to go round like that, it was almost admirable.  </p><p>“Ah it’s alright aha should have been watching ware I was goin’” Willow said with a cheeky grin adjusting the black bag she had on her shoulder.</p><p>‘He’s perfect’ she thought ‘The perfect victim’.</p><p>“Okay, still I’m sorry, you take care of yourself” he said with a smile as he turned to leave.</p><p>‘Now’s my chance’ she thought secretly. What? You can’t blame the girl she needed some money and he HAD just walked into her.</p><p>“Wait! Excuse me mister!” the girl called quickly as she lightly touched his arm distracting him from her other hand as he turned back to her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“You don’t happen to know where Dock 2 is do you? I’m not from here and don’t know the place well!” she asked with slightly wide eyes and a smile. He hadn’t the faintest idea she’d managed grab his pouch of coins when he wasn’t looking.</p><p>“erm, I think it’s straight down that street, on the right, then a left, I’m not sure though I’m not from here either,” The man answered kindly pointing in the right direction.</p><p>“Oh okay, thank you! Anyway have a great day!” Willow exclaimed, before turning and rushing off in the direction he’d told her, just for cover stories sake.</p><p>“You’re welcome!” he called after, slightly amused by the strange young girl, before turning and carrying on towards the bar the rest of his brothers were supposedly in. Unaware he’d just been swindled of every penny he owned.</p><p>~With Ace~</p><p>Walking down the street Ace’s mind briefly thought about the girl he had just seen. She seemed so familiar in a way he just couldn’t place. Shrugging it off he didn’t give it a second thought, heading to the bar; he and his crew had been visiting it for the past week that the whitebeard pirates had been on the island.</p><p>“COMMANDER!” he heard a voice call from the side as he turned to see a familiar mop of short, blonde, curls jog up to him. The new lad. He was the same age as Ace and only an inch or so shorter then himself, but he’d been placed into his division a few months ago when he joined.</p><p>“You alright Jono?” Ace asked beginning to walk with him; he quite liked the man and had become friends with him quickly due to his easy to get along with nature.</p><p>“Yeah am’ good, you going to Whaleys?” he asked as they walked down the street closer to the bar.</p><p>“Yeah think most of the others are there too,”</p><p>"Alright, you’re not going to get so drunk we have to carry you home this time are you?” The blonde laughed as the ravenette scowled in irritation.</p><p>“I was not that drunk!” he denied moodily.</p><p>“Whatever you say,” Jono laughed at his commander, Ace just told him, politely, to fuck off whilst wearing a slight grin of his own.</p><p>Entering the slightly packed bar, Ace and Jono spotted that most of the residents were Whitebeard pirates, whilst some were just there for a calm drink.</p><p>Walking over to the bar he spotted Marco and Thatch talking to the barmaid.</p><p>“Oi you guys!” Ace called, grabbing their attention as both he and Jonno took seats next to the two commanders.</p><p>“Oh Ace! Jono! Where’ve use been” Thatch asked, taking a swig from his tankard as Marco turned around to face the two younger men.</p><p>“I was just taking a walk around town,” Jono said, before ordering a drink from the barmaid who went to go grab his order, not before turning to Ace and giving him a pointed glare.</p><p>“I just woke up and got hungry, so I thought I’d come here to see this beautiful barmaid!” Ace spoke with a smirk, turning to lean against the counter hand on his chin and staring at the pretty young woman; who set Jono’s mug down in front of him, before turning to Ace and resting her elbows on the bar facing him, with a seductive little smile on her pretty features.</p><p>“Well Commander~ You know what YOU can do for me?~” she asked teasingly as Ace leaned forward a smirk present on his handsome face.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? what’s that then?” he asked cheekily.</p><p>“You can… PAY ME MY GODDAMN MONEY!” She yelled before pulling back and serving the rest of her customers, as his crewmates laughed at the mans misfortune.</p><p>“Oh come on Mary I was just teasing you! Look I brought you what I owe from last night!” Ace declared earnestly, reaching into his pocket for the money he knew he’d placed there.</p><p>“WOW Ace you actually remembered to pay her back, how unlike you!” Marco laughed, as his friend began searching for his money in his pockets.</p><p>“What the-“ he said exasperated trying to find the damned pouch. “I can’t find it!”</p><p>“What a pitiful excuse,” the barmaid Mary snorted, cleaning some glasses with a cloth as his friends raised an eyebrow at the second division commander.</p><p>“No I promise, I put it in my pocket before I left!” ace said frustrated.</p><p>“Calm down Ace, could someone of taken it?” Jono asked slightly confused as his commander was doing a weird jig to try and find his money.</p><p>“There’s no way! No one got close enough to me, I would have noti-“Ace stopped mid-sentence, remembering the strange blonde girl he bumped into on the way to the bar. His eyes shot wide remembering the way she’d scurried off once he gave her the directions. “The girl!” Ace declared as everyone around him looked at him confused.</p><p>“THAT BRAT!” he yelled standing up, he was about to rush out when Thatch put a hand on his shouder and made him ace look at him.</p><p>“Oi what you on about Ace?” he asked him, slightly amused but very confused at the display his brother was putting on.</p><p>“On the way here! I bumped into this teenager and she asked me for directions!” He told him in a rushed manner, wanting to go out and find the brat that took his money.</p><p>“Okay and?” Marco asked confused.</p><p>“she must have taken my money when I wasn’t looking! I know she did, she scurried off so quickly once I’d gave her the directions, she must of done!” The tall man said quickly.</p><p>“Okay, okay well you can’t just go around attacking random teenagers, what if she didn’t? we could go around to try find her and ask if she did it, I can probably tell if she’s lying,” Jono said calmly as Ace sighed but agreed.</p><p>“yeahh… no thanks” Thatch yawned, as Marco suddenly turned hard of hearing. “Ace’s mess, Ace’s problem.”</p><p>“Well thanks guys! Use are so supportive,” Ace said sarcastically as Jono stood up and walked by his commander.</p><p>“You say she’s only a kid, how hard can she be to find? I’m not doing anything so I’ll help you commander.”</p><p>“mmeh just leave him Jono, it’s his fault if he gets himself in trouble,” Marco said drinking out of his canister.</p><p>“I’m more worried for the girl,” Jono laughed with his crewmates as he and Ace left through the door.</p><p>~Hours later~</p><p>It was getting dark outside as Ace and his subordinate checked through the last part of town for the mysterious blonde haired girl, before they gave up and went back to lick their wounds.</p><p>“How is one brat so hard to find!” Ace huffed walking next to his partner,</p><p>“I dunno? You said she was a traveller didn’t you? Maybe she left, we should head back.” The other man replied.</p><p>“I’m gonna find her Jono, we leave tomorrow Mary’s a friend I can’t not pay her!”</p><p>“I could loan you the money commander…” Jon said desperately trying to get the stubborn man to go back. When Ace stopped him, by putting two fingers to his friends chest.</p><p>“No need.” He growled marching up to a short, blonde figure he could sort of make out in the distance. It looked familiar to him as he walked closer he suddenly realised who it was. Uh Oh, but as Ace was closer she noticed the black haired man first. The girls eyes widened in surprise, took one look at the commanders expression, before belting it in the other direction.</p><p>~Willow~</p><p>I.Done.Fucked.Up. I thought as I literally flew through the streets of Belle. I had been caught red handed, he had come out of nowhere and saw me literally counting the money I’d stolen off him before. Supprised he realised it was me to be honest, I thought of myself as good pick pocket. It was probably one of my bolder attempts, considering he was a fucking WHITEBEARD pirate. Not that I knew that before I’d stolen his money and I couldn’t exactly go find him, hand him the money back like ‘sorry lad didn’t know you could literally rip me apart with your bare hands, here’s your money, I’m off’. No thank you, I want to live to see my 17th birthday.</p><p>So this leads me to my second predicament. Running for my life from a hot headed 2nd division commander as dusk was just settling over the town. I took a lot of sharp turns trying to shake the man as I began sweating from the all the adrenaline I had to help me, well. Not die. I cursed my luck to find that I’d ran into a dead end. Turning around, I saw the pirate at the end of the alley panting slightly and a few flames ran along his back. He seemed to have slowed his pace thinking he had me caught, as I heard a crew member of his calling for him, in the distance.</p><p>Yeah no. Fuck that. I’m not getting beaten up by TWO, whitebeard pirates and with that, I sprung into the air on to the roof tops, where I began running along them.</p><p>~Ace~</p><p>This girl was fast, he’d give her that, he’d chased her all the way back, through the town he searched for her in, near the bar, and she still wasn’t slowing down. He could hear Jono in the back ground but the man couldn’t lose her, he’d literally seen the rat with his money. Of course, he understood being desperate for money and that, but still she’d chose the wrong person to steal from, it’s not like he’s gonna kill her. Teach her a lesson maybe, tell her to go home to her parents and not to steal from pirates. She looked like she couldn’t really finish a fight, so he had no idea why a small girl like that, was going round starting them.</p><p>He rounded a corner after the girl, when he noticed her predicament, thanking the gods mentally he saw her nervously turn around to look at him. Good she fucking should be nervous, stealing from the whitebeard pirates was she stupid? He slowed his pace as he walked up to her when suddenly, she had a look of resolve in her eyes and with surprising strength, she sprang sky wards, onto the roof tops and began hoping from building to building.</p><p>Cursing every god there was now, the commander did the same with ease, as his subordinate kept an eye on her from the streets.<br/>
‘Damn this girl’ he thought darkly as she ran from roof to roof; when he noticed she slipped slightly hearing Jono's shouting. Taking full advantage of this I almost had her, she was within reaching distance when all of a sudden she dropped down to the streets again.</p><p>~Willow~</p><p>She knew that time was way to close, his hands missed the scruff of her neck by an inch before she dropped to the streets and continued running. The only reason he’d caught up was because she thought she heard someone she really did not want to be here’s voice. Brushing it off she could see the commander running along the roof tops, she just had to find a place where she could blend into a crowd and he’d lose her. But by every deity under the sun, the devil was not on her side today as she ran face first into a hard chest and fell to the ground with a wince.</p><p>“MARCO THAT’S HER DON’T LET HER RUN OFF” She heard the man yell whipping her head up, she came face to face with none other than Marco Phoenix 1st division commander of the whitebeard pirates. This is fine. She’d just die then. Not. She scrambled to her feet as quick as she possibly could and tried to run away only to be chocked back when a hand grabbed the scruff of her collar.</p><p>“This the one that took your money?” The tall man asked, with a bored expression as the girl tried to struggle out of his firm grasp.</p><p>Ace jumped down from the roof and stalked over to them with an evil smirk, before he could get any closer however, his blonde haired crewmate sprinted at ungodly speeds towards the girl and rugby tackled her out of Marcos grip.</p><p>It was so out of character for the blond, that Marco and Ace just stood with their mouths hung open slightly, whilst they stood and watched the man wrestle the teenager into a headlock, as she began scratching and kicking to try and get him off her.</p><p>“Hey guys did you find th-“ Thatch paused as he came out of the bar, to see the newest member of the crew, having a catfight with a blond girl on the floor. “Why’s Jono beating up a teenager?”</p><p>“Y-yeah Jono? You can stop, that’s a bit far?!” Ace called to Jono, when he bashed her in the head with a chop and dragged her to her feet in a headlock. The three other males just stood there and sweat dropped at the scene.</p><p>“Sorry!” he huffed glaring at the girl under his arm “This is my little sister Willow,” she elbowed him in the gut and he released her as she corrected her outfit, glaring at the four grown men.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you” she said with an air of sarcasm, before she wound up in another head lock, complements to her brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Have you lost your mind? Cause i'll help you find it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2nd one in a day my brain will stop working soon hope you like it things are finally getting into the main plot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2:<br/>
Have you lost your mind cause I’ll help you find it?</p><p>~Willow~</p><p>This was confirmation. She had angered the gods. Maybe it was her homosexual tendencies? In anycase, she was still stuck trapped in a head lock underneath the gaze of three of the strongest pirates in the grandline, one of whom she had stolen off, speaking of which, why the hell was Jono all buddy buddy with them, he was meant to be a bounty Hunter.</p><p>“Alright I said I’m sorry! Now let me go Jono,” Willow whined still trying to pull out of her older brothers grasp, she was never able to beat her brother in a fight, he always came out victorious no matter how hard she fought. There was however, a reason as to why the frizzy haired girl wasn’t too keen on meeting her brother again…</p><p>“I don’t care. That’s not good enough. You leave home 4 years too early, with a fucking note and when I find you again what are you doing? Stealing from my commander!” the older boy yelled harshly, digging his fist into the girls head as a cloud of blond curls puffed about her skull. Willow screeched at the pain trying desperately to waft his hands off her.</p><p>Said commander was still a bit pissed off, but it was mostly clouded in confusion as he and the other two commanders watched the scene unfold. Suddenly he had an epiphany, that’s why she seemed so familiar! I mean they do look a lot alike and assuming they grew up together, it would explain the mannerisms.</p><p>“Okay, okay I get it, I didn’t know, I swear here!” The girl chucked the bag over to black haired commander, “It’s all there I promise, when I found out you were a whitebeard pirate, I was gonna try and find a way to slip it to you, I couldn’t just hand it you that’s suspicious as fuck!” the girl said panting as her brother lessened his grip on her neck. “wait-what! What do you mean commander?!” she asked as Jono let go of her neck and took a slight step back, not too far in case she tried to belt it again.</p><p>“It’s a long story.” Her brother answered wearily,</p><p>“He tried to take our fathers head in a bet and lost so now he’s a part of the crew,” Marco said, finally saying something whilst eyeing the young siblings. “I’m Marco commander of the 1st division, you really should watch who you pick pocket, kid.” He said in an almost berating way, as Willow awkwardly scratched the back of her head.</p><p>“Yeah I know aha it usually turns out better than this,” Ace giving her a light scowl after making sure he still had all his money, well at least she didn’t lie when she said she hadn’t spent any. “Wait so let me get this straight, You, challenged Whitebeard?” The girl asked slowly before receiving a nod in response.</p><p>“Have you been feeling down recently Jono?”</p><p>“No? Why?” he asked confused,</p><p>“I just would assume you were suicidal if, YOU actually picked a fight with him,” she told him dead pan, to which she was greeted with a cuff round the head, as his face turned slightly pink from embarrassment. This actually earned a laugh from the commanders, even Ace as he stepped into the bar to return his money to Mary.</p><p>“So was your name willow? I’m thatch Commander of the 4th division. If you don’t mind me asking what’s a young lady doing out here on her own?”</p><p>“Oh! it’s nice to meet ya and I’m looking for someone right now, but primarily I’m a bounty hunter,” replied with an easy going smile on her face.</p><p>“Bounty hunter don’t tell you’re gonna try to take the old man’s head too?” Marco groaned as if it were a chore.</p><p>“I’d like to turn 17 thanks,” she snorted and Marco threw her a smirk at that.</p><p>“Hey Willow, you still didn’t answer me, why did you leave home so early?” Jono demanded grabbing his sister by the shoulders to which she snatched herself out of his grip glaring at him.</p><p>“One stop treating me like a child and two because I wanted to, if you think there’s another reason there isn’t, so don’t go looking for one,” she retorted, looking up into her brothers face as he stood up straight arms across his chest glaring at her, to which she glared right back.</p><p>“Okay. Who are you searching for?” he asked this time and the reply he got was silence and a glance away. “don’t make me beat it out of you!” he threatened her, at this her gaze snapped back up and a sassy grin etched it’s way onto her face as she took a fighting stance hand on the arrow attached to her belt. Jono matched the same expression and stance.</p><p>“I’d like to see you try bitch boy.” She smiled at him and his grin grew a little more too.</p><p>“Why don’t you just take her to pops he’ll get it out of her!” Thatch quipped and Willow looked at him almost betrayed.</p><p>“wha-“ she started when all of a sudden she was picked up and thrown over a shoulder, legs tightly held together as she stared down at a bare back.</p><p>“Yeah sounds like a plan, plus it’ll be fun to watch her try and escape pops questioning, you’ve caused enough trouble for today,” Ace said turning to his brothers “Shall we go?” he asked them, turning with Willows shocked and embarrassed face staring at her brother for help who simply stood there and laughed at her.</p><p>“O-oi Jono h-help you're my family!” she whined at him as he walked over to her and ruffled her hair.</p><p>“They’re family too now Willow, better get used to it!” And she gave him a look that said what the fuck.</p><p>~Willow~</p><p>It was dark outside as they approached the ship, Ace still carrying Willow like a bag of potatoes as she thought of every possible way she could drop kick him into the sea. Walking onto deck there were lanterns everywhere and crewmates dossing about on the side. It was only when they walked onto the main deck, she saw him and he was big. Sat on a giant chair, he took a swig of his sake while he swatted off nurses trying to take it off him. It was then his eyes fell on the group that had walked out on deck.</p><p>“What’s this my sons? Brought home a pet? gurarara?” he laughed as the commanders smiled humored by his joke, leaving Willow absolutely mortified. Ace allowed Jono to take her off his shoulder, at which she immediately grabbed her brother’s wrist and stunk her teeth in, causing him to drop her and punch her head like a badly behaved dog.</p><p>“gurara feral one, maybe you should send her back?” The large captain joked again as he eyed the teenager. Whilst Jono laughed and took a hold of his sisters collar.</p><p>“No pops! This is my little sister I told you about! Say hi Willow!” he said as he kicked her back lightly.</p><p>“o-higgho” she slurred slightly dizzy from the punch he gave her.</p><p>“The runaway brat. A bounty hunter too.” Whitebeard acknowledged “Come to take my head as well?” he asked as if he couldn’t care less. At this the 16 year old shook her head and replied.</p><p>“unlike some *pointed gaze* I’m not dumb” directing her glare at her older brother.</p><p>“Yeah you’re not dumb but you’re hiding something that is,” he brother spat.</p><p>“We thought she’d be more inclined to indulge in that information, if we brought her here Pops,” Ace chimed from the railing he was perched on.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t believe anyone asked the exhibitionist for any input,” Willow chimed back with a smile and heated glare that made the commander want to laugh (as she looked like a toddler) and hit her at the same time.</p><p>“If you hadn't been a brat this would have been avoided,” </p><p>“How about you avoid my foot up you-“ a whack to her head shut her up “Alright, I’m sorry,”</p><p>“Well brat if your causing one of my sons distress because of such information you better spit it out,” Whitebeard spoke as he took another swig from his bottle and glared down the young girl who sat in front of her brothers legs and met his gaze with a familiar stubbornness he’d once seen in his young commander.</p><p>“Just fucking answer the question! Who are you looking for,” her brother ground out, whilst shaking her collar.</p><p>“Would you STOP THAT!” She yelled as Whitebeard stared, before he began laughing, deeply and long, in a way which made Willow unnerved as to what he was about to say.</p><p>“You two kids seem very close, why don’t you join my crew brat? You won’t have just yourself to rely on anymore,” The girl eyed the old captain for a minute. As everyone around them seemed to raised eyebrow and Ace rolled his eyes at the proposition, of course his captain would do that. Whereas Jono just stared at his sister studiously. </p><p>“No thanks!” She chimed standing up and dusting off her legs as her brother grabbed her by the front of her shirt before she could run off.</p><p>“What? why not?" he yelled at her, "this way I can keep an eye on you!” he yelled. She then turned to the captain and pointed at her brother before saying…</p><p>“That’s why.” </p><p>“Oi,” her brother yelled in retaliation as she kicked his chest and sprung backwards, out of his grip.</p><p>“Listen sounds like a nice offer and all but I’ve got to skirrt, you know things to find yadda yadda,”she explained slowly edging towards the exit from the ship.</p><p>“Will you at least tell us who you’re trying to find, maybe we know who it is,” her brother asked taking a step towards her.</p><p>“Alright fine I guess…” she sighed before saying “He’s the captain of the pict pirates... and his name’s Captain Morris”</p><p>It was almost silent across the ship. Whitebeards eyes went dialated and wide and her brothers eyes were shocked too. Even Ace, Marco and Thatches eyebrows were raised all the way.</p><p>“You say you aren’t stupid but here you are being so,” Whitebeard spoke with a loud voice “Do you have any idea who that man is?”</p><p>“of course,” the girl stated blankly, unbuttoning the first button of her shirt to reviel a horrible scar cutting through the centre of her chest  “who do you think gave me this?” as the whitebeard pirates looked at the horrible scar inflicted onto such a pretty young thing, her brother looked horrified “This isn’t so bad, he did a lot worse… he took someone... very important to me away, and I intend to make him pay for it If it’s the last thing I do.” The girl stated with a clear resolve.</p><p>“I see.” Whitebeard stated as he threw his drink to the ground, empty “There’s no ifs about that, it will be. You’ll be running to your grave if you find that man. He is a rat, a traitor. I will not sit idly by and let a part of my crews family be slaughtered, for hopeless revenge, where you will not achieve your goal. One of you, knock her out and store her somewhere. We leave tonight.” </p><p>The captain spoke as he stood up to go into his chambers for the night.</p><p>“I think the FUCK not!” the girl spoke angrily as she whipped round at lighting speed and propelled herself quickly off the side of the ship, before anyone could stop her. Almost just as quick, Marco part way transformed and flew off the same side to catch the silly girl before she could swim off and away.</p><p>He just managed to grab her arm as he flung her up into the air. With the hope someone on deck would catch her, however she used the momentum of the throw, to propel herself through the sky heading towards the beach, when all of a sudden Jonno flew upwards and knocked her down to the deck where Ace caught her. She had aimed a kick straight for his head, when her vision suddenly went black. As the 2nd division commander delivered a steady whack to the pressure point on her neck. He then proceeded to carry her back to her brother, who said he’d take her to the brig, so she can lie down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It begins with an end.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Cheek Of It All<br/>
Chapter  3:<br/>
It begins with an end.</p><p>~flashback ~</p><p>The room wasn’t warm. It was cold and crisp, contrasting against this cool temperature, two figures sat lips locked, sweat running damp upon warm skin. The skirt of the one on top, lay bunched around the hips of the other straddling them on the edge of the bed. Smooth hands gripped tightly to curly, blonde locks as the other groaned into their loves lips.</p><p>“Elizabethh…” they panted at the mercy of the girl, hands placed shy against the hips of their lover, gently rubbing them in motion with the girls moving hips.</p><p>“What’s wrong Willow? You seem flustered~” Elizabeth giggled against the lips of her companion as she gripped the messy locks of the other girls hair harshly in her hands as she moved her hips rhythmically on top of Willows waist.</p><p>“W-we reeeaaallly n-need t-to s-stop!” the blonde groaned against her partner as the other girl huffed in annoyance but ceased her actions none the less.</p><p>“hmph this life was meant to be fun wasn’t it? You better make it up to me later~” the brunet teased as she slid of the girls thyes and corrected her skirt. Standing up, the girl was 5 foot 7 inches in height and adorned a crown of long, curly, deep brown hair. Her skirt was frilly and went to the mid length of her calf where sturdy brown boots were laced up all the way to her knees that was hidden under her pale green skirt. Around her waist she buckled a belt which held a sharpened dagger and a twelve shot revolver. Up to her collar she adorned a puffy, long sleeve white shirt tucked into her skirt under a brown lace up corset with a gold necklace hanging around her neck. The outfit complemented her light brown skin, as her bright green eyes turned to stare at her awe struck partner.</p><p>“Willow…” she spoke to her girl in a low warning tone. Said girl, then snapped out of her trance and nervously scratched the back of her head before prancing upwards.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” she apologised as she walked over to the side to pick up her belt and arrow. This girl only stood at 5 foot 5 and unlike her companion she adorned no such skirt. Instead she wore deep green, high waisted shorts paired with black knee high lace up boots, she paired this with a white low cut vest which cropped above her belt as well as a short sleeved plain black shirt that cropped off at her waist. On her head there lay a mop of unruly blonde curls that were cropped mid-way on her neck with a roughly cut blonde fringe framing her face. Her eyes were a light sky blue that would sometimes look silver in a certain light, her face was the thin and structured with light blonde freckles peppering her nose which was buttoned and small, her lips were puckered and pink which made her seem a lot younger then she actually was, having freshly turned 16, Willow did not appreciate what this did for her looks.</p><p>“The ship heads out in two hours why should we have to rushhh…” Elizabeth whined as she pulled the other girl closer to her by the hips and places their foreheads together.</p><p>“Hey this was your idea! We need to gather the right equipment in town first if we are actually gonna do this,” Willow sighed against her lovers face.</p><p>“Alright,. I know. Let’s get going then… Darling~” The taller girl hummed before stealing a quick kiss from Willows lips who in turn kissed her back before stepping away to collect her bag.</p><p>“You’re so gay” she laughed at her dark haired partner, who simply snorted,</p><p>“Only for you dickhead~” before gathering her own bag whilst counting the amount of Berries she had within her purse, her thin eye brows narrowed calculatingly before relaxing as her pretty features softened and looked determined.<br/>
“We have just enough to get us what we need and head to the island,” she sighed.</p><p>“This would be a lot cheaper if you had let us walk it a few days ago,” the blonde commented before heading out of the hotel door with her partner in tow.</p><p>“Yeah but then we couldn’t have made it in time to meet ‘you know who’ besides why are you complaining we’ll have plenty of money once we cash in that bounty of his.” The other replied in a hushed voice as the two left the hotel and was walking down the cobbled streets of a small town called Iron Port. The two girls were bounty hunters, wondering through the town looking for a shop that sold weapons made of cast iron. Having arrived at the small island of Shellia only last night, they hadn’t had time to buy their tools before the shops closed, thus only having the chance to rent a hotel room for the night. It was the very early hours of<br/>
the morning as the sun had only just risen and a light sea smoke was in the air as birds chirped and flew off in the distance.</p><p>Taking a rout down a side street, the girls found what they were looking for and headed towards the arms shop that they had seen on their way last night. Heading into the shop the girls took their time to search for what they were looking for.</p><p>“Lookin for any-tingh imparticular lassies?” an old voice spoke up from behind a wooden counter as a very short, old, bearded man, with one wooden leg hobbled out to be in view of the girls. Both girls glanced at each other with bemused looks as the man who hit every single stereotype for a pirate possible, looked between the girls with a grin before Elizabeth decided to speak up.</p><p>“Yes actually, you don’t happen to sell cast iron nets do you” the girl asked with a slight smile. The shop owner thought for a while before saying,</p><p>“Ther perhaps be sommet in de back for ya, gi’ us a moment,” before hobbling into a room behind the counter. Both girls smiled amused at each other before walking up to the counter to wait for the owner to return.</p><p>“You sure this’ll work?” the blonde whispered to her lover,</p><p>“Of course! The Captain of the Pict Pirates is notoriously vulnerable to this shit ! Besides even if he isn’t you’ll still beat him my love~” The brunet replied in a whisper hand stroking Willows before pulling back her hand as the owner returned with a net in hand.</p><p>“This all’righty for ya lassies?” he asked with a grin,</p><p>“Is this definitely made of cast iron?” Willow asked as she picked up the net eying it carefully to ensure that it was definitely made of the right material.</p><p>“Aye no finer iron then cast iron, makes me wonder eh? Wha kinda fish use laddies tryna catch? If iter that Captain Morris you lassies may needer you a strong man,” the owner commented thoughtfully eying the two girls stood in front of his counter.</p><p>“So, everyone here knows they’re on this island too?” Willow remarked slowly to which she received a nod.</p><p>“Well we really need to get going but how much for the net, if you please?” the darker skinned girl remarked trying to change the subject quickly.</p><p>“aye that’ll the 2000 Berries…” the elder spoke stroking his beard in thought as the girl handed the man his money heading out.</p><p>“you girls shoulder be careful ya never know wha kinda tricks a pirate may pull,” the old man shouted as the girls left, before they went however they turned to him with a confidant smile and said,     </p><p>“Don’t worry we can handle ourselves,” Then took their leave.</p><p>~Two hours later~</p><p>The two girls stood confidently on the ships edge staring out into the foggy distance hands locked in secret, determination in their eyes.</p><p>“I love you.” The blonde whispered glancing at her lover.</p><p>“I know.” The girl replied turning to face her girl, “I love you too but stop acting like we’re about to die.”</p><p>“I wasn’tttt!” Willow protested looking up to her lover with shining eyes, “I just don’t want to regret not saying it again.”</p><p>“SEE! YOU ARE ACTING LIKE WE’RE GONNA DIE!” Elizabeth yelled looking sternly at her comrade earning a weary look from the small ship’s captain.</p><p>“You girls goin’ after that morris?” he asked from his position at the helm,</p><p>“And if we are?” Elizabeth asked guardedly, earning a slight chuckle in response,</p><p>“Nothing of my business, I was just wondering why I was dropping two beautiful young ladies off on the far side of the island, that Morris is a nasty one I tell you, if the rumours about him are half true,” he contemplated looking slightly concerned at the pair infront of him.</p><p>“Don’t worry mister we can be quite dependable when it comes to getting a ‘job’ done!” the blonde cheered punching a fist in the air with a grin as if trying to convince her self. This earned her a whack on the head as she’d almost nailed her girlfriend in the face.</p><p>Scowling at her lover she turned back to face the sea only to spot on coming hilltops looming out of the fog. The ship was then pulled slowly up to a wooden dock and tied to a post as the girls departed.</p><p>“I’ll be back at eight to pick you girls up, be careful will ya!” The captain called as he sailed back off into the fog leaving the girls, bags and all stood at the dock.</p><p>“Right, you ready?” Elizabeth asked turning to Willow and holding both her hands in her own.</p><p>“Always Lizzy.” The girl said offering a slight grin before pecking the taller girl on the lips, who in turn placed their foreheads together.</p><p>“To live and to die?” She asked her girl with her own cheeky grin.</p><p>“To live and to die.”</p><p>~outside the pirates camp~</p><p>Laughter and drinks were being shared all around as the pirates busied themselves with getting as drunk as humanly possible before the sky went dark. Celebrating.  Another successful deposition of a rival crew, gaining treasure and drinks for all. The Captain of this crew sat eying his men carefully, bold head glistening in the sun as he was drinking from a tankard of his own. His face was tattooed with a blue spiralling pattern which extended from the back of his head, down his face and into the deep blue captains jacket he had on.</p><p>His cold dead eyes looked at his men’s faces with a look that reminded you of a shark going in for its prey. Something wasn’t right. He could sense it seemed like a sweet thick presence dripping with bloodlust hiding out there among the shadows.</p><p>“Hey captain!” One of his comrades yelled pointing to the trees in the far off distance as billowing smoke lifted out of the forest.</p><p>“Take ten men, if you find anyone interesting bring them back I’m bored, if not kill them.” He declared nonchalantly taking another swig from his tankard.</p><p>“Yes sir!” the man obeyed taking ten of his men off into the deep forest. It took about ten minutes for the rest of the men to hear anything else as screams erupted from the jungle near the smoke. The captain smirked taking another drink assuming his men had completed the task only to pause and look up to see more smoke arising from the opposite side. Putting his drink down a feral grin emerged onto his lips as he picked up his weapon of choice and grinned almost happily into the forest.</p><p>“Someone’s playing games so it seems. Fine I’ll play your game.” He laughed before taking off into the forest alone and giving his men their orders.</p><p>~Elizabeth and Willow~</p><p>The girls ran through the forest using trees for leverage as they headed towards their next fire. The first one had been to lure out some of the men in sections to make it easier to cut them down. As predicted the Captain had sent some lackys to investigate the first fire to which the girls had pounced on them from the tree tops and they were all unconscious and tied to a tree.</p><p>Making it to the next campfire they had set up, Willow struck the match and lit the gasoline they had poured over the dried leaves before they both hid among the highest tree branches. Looking down they expected that this little game of theirs would have piqued the Captains curiosity and brought the rest of his crew to investigate. When they had counted how many men there were from their spot of the beach there had been roughly twenty on the shore including the captain. With the ten that they had already taken care of the girls were awaiting the arrival of nine crewmates and one Captain. </p><p>Tensing to the sound of twigs snapping the girls prepared themselves as a lone figure entered the campsite.<br/>
‘shit’ the girls thought; he had come alone, meaning they had to account for not being able to see his other crewmates. They had to go with the plan they liked the least, splitting off the blonde haired girl made an owl sound to signal the beginning.</p><p>At lightning speed the blonde girl sprang down arrow in hand as she swung it down onto the captains axe. Coming face to face with the grinning man.</p><p>Jumping back she used  the momentum of her spring to propel herself against a nearby tree to push herself back against her target, this time effectively pushing him back a few feet. Before jumping back and twisling her arrow in one gloved hand gaining momentum before she struck the earth splitting the ground between them causing the captain to take a jump to the side as he was still grinning like a mad man.</p><p>“What have I done to gain the attention of such a lovely young lady?~” he asked sarcastically gearing him self up before taking an ungodly swing from his axe and brought it down to try and strike against the girls head.</p><p>“What can I say I can’t resist a guy with such a BIG… bounty,” she quipped back before spin kicking in the air to bring down a blow which the captain dodge and was able to deliver a particularly hard kick to the stomach which sent her rocketing through the forest. The girl recovered quickly and lept up to deliver another shock wave of power through the air with her arrow to be met halfway with Captain Morris as he swung his axe above her head, this lead to the girl having to dodge so her attack missed and cut down a path of trees that lead to an opening in the forest by a cliffs edge.</p><p>Spotting this Willow tried to redirect her target further into forest where she would have an advantage with the trees as coverage. The Captain in turn seemed to have spotted this and quickly made a dash for the clearing knowing she would be vulnerable there.<br/>
Groaning the girl took a push of the trees and followed his pursuit but took out the cast iron net they had bought prior.</p><p>~Elizabeth~</p><p>Seeing him in the clearing I quickly took off in search of his crew mates they could be anywhere. It was only when I heard a slight noise I noticed two men walking armed to the teeth.</p><p>“Captain knows what he’s doing this shouldn’t be much of a hassle,” one of them yawned tracing a path in the jungle.</p><p>“Yeah ino if we stick to his plan this should be easy enough ambushes aren’t hard to achieve,”</p><p>Idiots! I thought as I stalked them carefully. As if we wouldn’t prepare for an ambush attack.</p><p>“Yeah I haven’t heard the signal yet tho maybe the guy he’s fighting is stronger than we thought” </p><p>That's my bitch Willow you show these stupid fucks.</p><p>“pfff what you on about with the devil fruit Captain ate last night there’s no way he’d loose!”</p><p>My heart stopped. Devil Fruit? We had gathered up a lot of information on this target before making this attack, if he’s just eaten one there’s no way… Willow doesn’t know. Shit. My adrenaline began racing as I jumped down from my spot and easily took out<br/>
the two pirates.</p><p>I have to get to her quickly.</p><p>~Willow~</p><p>We were both bleeding a bit by now as we stood opposite each other panting and weapons drawn by the cliff side. I cannot express my hatred of this fight. He’s mental. Underhand digs and that gods awful smile it was down right terrifying. Guess this is what’s to be expected of a pirate I suppose. The captain stood up straight and I prepared myself to attack again to my surprise, however, he threw down his weapons.</p><p>“What giving up already?” I panted not lowering my guard.</p><p>“HAHAHA not on your life. I’m done playing now little girl. Think it’s time I show you my new power.” He gloated  before pulling his arms back. I readied myself again only stop dead cold.</p><p>“This is that friend of yours is it not? The one in the tree tops with you?” underneath his foot Elizabeth materialized bleeding profusely out of her side.</p><p>“Get your DAMNED FOOT OFF OF HER!” anger flashing through my veins as I charged forward to attack only to stop dead as he held her body in front of my face. Out of nowhere I was punched HARD in the ribs and went crashing to the side. That was going to hurt like a bitch in the morning. Coughing I stood up again.</p><p>“MEN!” he yelled at the top of his voice as men of all different sizes came creeping out the forest armed and well.<br/>
Well shit I thought, Elizabeth was now lead on the floor unconscious by the Captain Morris’ foot.</p><p>“Damned cheater.” I coughed clutching my side. I have been in some shit situations but let me tell you this one did NOT look good at all. We had counted though I was so confused, their ship… it was nowhere near big enough to house this many pirates.</p><p>“Cheater? Now, now, I thought we were playing a game I only used the cards I have to win!” he said smugly “I’ll give you one chance to come and get your girl back and if you succeed I won’t kill you. That’s if you can get close enough to her that is!”</p><p>“Fuck you!” I told him before scrambling upwards no way in hell was he keeping my girl. I’ll save you Lizzy, I promised I would all those years ago I would always protect you.</p><p>~Elizabeth~</p><p>I had finally made it out to the sounds of the fighting, staying low in the tree tops I saw Willow. There were so many crewmates surrounding her. HOW!? There was not that many before? I slowly crept up before charging down and attacking the group. My girl isn’t fighting alone. Jumping down I took a swing at a particularly beefy man, only to find the blade of my dagger sliced the air  like ghosts.</p><p>“What the!” they all turned to me with eerie smiles on their faces and started to try and fight but their attacks went straight through me like the ghosts they were. Running into them all I kept my guard up to be able to get through and find Willow. That devil fruit he ate… it must be illusions. Running, I finally made it to Willow who was desperately trying to get past the captain to get to…<br/>
ME?! When had he even seen me…. Was he one step ahead of us all this time?</p><p>“Willo-!!?” I screeched as I tried to tell her what was up only to get a hard whack to the head which made my vision go blurry.</p><p>~Willow and Captain Morris~</p><p>The girl charged at her opponent trying to get him out of the way. He was laughing manically has he pushed her away even harder. A voice broke out of the crowd of men who seemed to be watching the display with great amusement causing the Captain to lose concentration enough for Willow to knock him all the way out of reach as she ran to Elizabeth.</p><p>“CAPTAIN! WE GOT HER” one of the crewmates shouted as Willow knelt by her lover looking up in confusion when she heard the Captain begin laughing. A sharp pain erupted from her back as she noticed a long knife poking out her chest and a smiling crewmate behind her.</p><p>“Good work men looks like we’ve got the real thing now!” as more laughing occurred. Looking around incredibly confused, the young girl noticed men disappearing when she glanced down she saw Elizabeth poof out of existence.</p><p>“T-the fuck did you do?!” the girl screamed at him before trying to stand up.</p><p>“ I ate the visi-visi no mie I can create any visible illusions I want!” he laughed as willow prepared for a fight.</p><p>“ah aha ah no chance, stay right where you are I believe I win this little game,” the captain said as he walked over and picked up the tall brunet off the ground who was still trying to make out her surroundings, twisting her arm behind her back she let out a cry of pain as her own thin dagger was pressed against her neck.</p><p>“Elizabeth!” the bonde choked out unsure of anything right now. Only seeing her love held captive against this mans chest.</p><p>“Now this ones actually the real deal~ you can tell because she smells of peaches~” he chuckled breathing in a gasp from her hair as she wriggled to get out of his grip.</p><p>“L-let her go!” Willow gasped as she coughed up a sight of blood whilst staying crouched.</p><p>“hmmmmmm,I suppose you did manage to win and get to the fake sooooo… I’ve decided I’ll let you live!” Moris stated cheerfully a Willow chocked back a sigh of disbelieving relief. As she tried to stand up to take back Elizabeth she was forced back down to her knees when a crewmate shoved his foot into the wound on her back forcing her face into the ground as she let out a strangled cry. Elizabeth screamed in anguish against her captor who pushed the blade closer to her neck.</p><p>“Now this really has been fun! However since only you, Little Miss Blonde won the game… I will only allow you to live!” he chuckled merrily as if this was the best thing in the world.</p><p>“N-no PLEASE! NOT HER! KILL ME PLEASE!” the blonde sobbed and thrashed only to have her hair grabbed and face slammed into the grass; as blood poured into her eyes she made out the grin etched onto his face as he lifted the blade up higher.</p><p>“Well it has been so much fun playing with you both! Any last words my dear?” he purred to Elizabeth who in turn looked at her lover with tears in her eyes and a smile, she opened her mouth and said:</p><p>“To live and to die.”</p><p>Before the blade was pulled against her throat and her eyes closed forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. This is child abduction!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So the second hunt for Willow begins, hope you enjoy this next chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4:</p><p>This is child abduction! </p><p>~Willow~</p><p>The room she was in was warm. It was the first thing she had noticed once she’d awoken, cold sweat running down her back and she was sure her face was ruby red, from the fluster. She’d dreamed about it again. It wasn’t uncommon for her sleep to remind her of the horrors from that day, but they had just started becoming less frequent.</p><p>Her eyes snapped forward to scan the small jail cell she was in. She had no idea why they had stored her here, she was certain (if the embarrassing display of Ace, easily knocking her out showed) they would easily be able to control her from damaging anyone.<br/>
Pulling her legs to her chest, she sat on the floor of the tiny cell. She reflected on what happened, before she ended up on board the Moby Dick.</p><p>‘Damn you Jono, don’t get me mixed up with your damned business’ she thought angrily as she glared at the stone wall in front of her. This was some bullshit. Willow knew deep down, however this was partly her own fault. She should have fought harder to escape; but they were her brother’s family now and you don’t hurt family. Who was she kidding though? Even if she had gone all out, these were the Whitebeard pirates. The likelihood of that making a difference was slim to none. She needed to get out of this cage, the girl thought, as she proceeded to walk up to the locked bars.</p><p>Looking around, the girl noticed they had taken her bag off her, so picking the lock with her kit was a miss. Pausing in thought, she reached a hand and inspected the lock. Fairly simplistic she gauged, not that she expected anything less, they weren’t the marines.</p><p>Deciding on it, Willow quickly whipped off her bra using ‘the trick’ and ripped open the bottom to pry out the wire. Fashioning the metal into a pin; she fiddled around with the lock, until she heard a satisfying clink of metal that allowed the door to slink open.<br/>
‘Fuck you Jono’ she thought with a grin and then carefully snuck out of the room. </p><p>~Jono~</p><p>His sister had always been a pain in the arse. Ever since she was little, she always did what she wanted with no regard as to what, he or anyone else wanted. This time she’d really gone too far. Watching the commander knock out his little sister, he felt a twinge of guilt as he watched her pass out in the other mans arms. Ace then walked over and carefully passed his sister to him as he gently took her, coddling the girl to his chest.</p><p>“I’ll take her to the brig, she can lie down there and we won’t have to watch out in case she tries to run away,” he decided turning with Willow in his arms. Before he could go, however, his Commander lightly grabbed his arm.</p><p>“Sorry, about this Jono but it’s for the best,” he said to the other man as the two shared a look of understanding. The blonde haired man then offered a grin to his friend.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it commander! She’s a little shit. At least this way I can keep an eye on her,” the man said as he walked off to put Willow in the brig.</p><p>~hours later~<br/>
They had been away from the coast of belle for a few hours. At first, he had decided to watch his sister for a bit, just sat there with her head on his lap, like they used growing up. He’d missed her. A lot. No matter how hard they fought, Willow was the most important person to him. Which made this mess; a lot harder on him. But he’d rather have his Captain Kidnap her, then find out she was dead.</p><p>Finally, he’d decided to stand up and go help his crewmates with the departure from the dock, not forgetting to lock the door behind him.</p><p>Dinner was being served now as Jono wandered into the galley, noticing his friends around eating, Ace passed out in his food again whilst Thatch stood there and laughed.</p><p>“Commander out again?” he asked as he walked over his own food in hand receiving a nod and a laugh.</p><p>“hiyo Jono! Want me to get you some food for willow?” the pirate Chef asked as he stood up to go fix a plate.</p><p>“Ah thanks Thatch, if you don’t mind?” the blonde answered sitting down next to his commander. “I’ll take it to her in a bit.”</p><p>“You sure that’s a good idea?” The voice of Marco said as he sat down across from him. “She probably won’t be too happy with you right now, you did throw her in a cage,” The older brother winced at the thought.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe not. I already know she’ll give me a head ache from her shouting,”</p><p>“I can take it for you!” The fourth division commander piped up, as Ace seemingly resurrected from his pile of mash. “It might be best if the first face she sees, isn’t yours.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind?” Thatch simply shook his head and took off to go bring the girl some food.</p><p>~Thatch~</p><p>Walking up to the brig, the fourth division commander slowly opened the door to the cell room and walked in looking for the cage the girl was in.</p><p>It was then he noticed something, one of the doors was swung open.</p><p>Curiously, he walked over and inspected the cell. Lying on the floor, was a ripped bra and a wire sticking out of the cage lock. The most concerning thing thatch noticed about the room, was the distinct lack of a certain frizzy haired teenager.</p><p>‘Oh fuck’ he thought.</p><p>‘she’s on the loose’</p><p>Putting the pate down and bringing the bra as evidence, the commander sprinted to the galley to tell the girls owne-brother.</p><p>~Jono~</p><p>The 20 year old had just finished eating and was sat talking to the two other commanders when, all of a sudden, the galley door burst open and all the residents in the galley turned to look at the panting man.</p><p>“S-she’s… bra…gone,” he panted holding up a torn bra in one hand, which looked too suggestive for everyone in the room.</p><p>“Commander Thatch… please tell me WHY you have my little sisters bra in your hand?” The older brother asked calmly, slightly red in the face as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.</p><p>“Ahahahah little young for you, Thatch ain’t she??!” Ace laughed tears coming out of his eyes at the clearly misunderstood situation.</p><p>“SHUT UP ACE!” Both Thatch and Jono yelled at him, as the situation finally dawned on them.</p><p>“Wow the little thief’s quite resourceful isn’t she?” Ace grinned, leaning over to rest his chin on his hand.</p><p>“This is bad! She could be anywhere! And she’s angry! What if she tries to sink the ship? What if…!” Jono rambled.</p><p>“What if she’s sat over there, talking to some crewmates?” Marco pointed out as he noticed a crown of fluffy, blonde, hair poking up, as she sat on a bench on the opposite side of the hall, arm slung around a pirate telling, what seemingly was, a very funny story as the pirates around her were pissing themselves with laughter.</p><p>~Willow~</p><p>By the time she had snuck her way out of the cell, she could tell they were already far away from the port of Belle as the waves rocking and darkness that surrounded them gave away.</p><p>‘fuck these guys, seriously’ she thought darkly. Cursing them with every breath she had. This was fine though, she could play the long game. All she needed was to buy some time, from her point of view she had two options:</p><p>1. Wait till the dead of night, where no one was watching her, steal both a rowboat and an eternal pose. Then abrercadabra, she was back off, on her search. </p><p>2. Play the good obedient sister, wait it out till the next island, then book it as far and as fast as she could, out of Whitebeard and her brothers clutches.</p><p>Obedience never suited her well. Looks like operation ‘steal from the strongest man in the world’ is a go. For now though, she couldn’t help but realize how hungry she was. It had been at least a couple of days since she’d had anything decent to eat. </p><p>Deciding if she was going to steal off the pirate anyway, she might as well pinch some food before she went. Having no idea what time it was, Willow had assumed that they would not be serving any food, so she did the next best thing; went and tried to raid the supply room. The tricky part of this whole mission, was sneaking around as to not run into the sight of her brother. When he inevitably went to go check on her again and discovered her missing, he’d no doubt start a hunt for her, so she’d at least have a head start on finding a hiding place before she could be caught and her plan thrown in the bin.</p><p>Hidden behind a wall, she stuck her head out to check and see If anyone who would recognize her was near.</p><p>“You lookin for something lassie?” She heard a burly voice from behind her speak up, which made her screech in slight shock.</p><p>“Um well, I’m new here and I was wondering where the food supply room is?” she spoke, quickly coming up with a half lie.</p><p>“Wha? You hungry?” he asked her, raising a brow as she quickly nodded her head, “Well no point sneakin’ for food! Dinners on! Hera I’ll take ya!” The man said before grabbing her arm and dragging her off in the supposed direction of the galley.</p><p>‘bollox’ she thought.</p><p>Being dragged through a door she noticed they were in a huge hall of some sorts, filled to the brim with pirates, some were drinking and stuffing their faces others were just sat around playing cards or talking.</p><p>“Here ya are I’ll grab ya a plate” the jolly pirate smiled with a grin, sitting her down on a bench where a few other pirates sat.</p><p>“Hey! I know you! You’re the one commander Ace knocked out earlier!” A fairly young pirate who looked around the same age as her said scooting up closer too her, as well as a few others. “They let you out of the cage then?” he asked her laughing.</p><p>“Yeah something like that,” she chuckled but was deep down, mortified that he’d seen her be incapacitated so easily.</p><p>“What did you do to deserve that?” he asked her with a grin.</p><p>“Well the short version is, I’m Jono’s sister, Whitebeard wanted me to stay and I didn’t,”</p><p>“Wait you’re the new kids sister?” another person asked “Oh I’m Sal by the way and the guy you were talking to is Jack!” the smaller man said offering her a hand to shake, which she took with a grin. </p><p>“I’m Willow nice to meet ya! And yeah he’s my older brother only by 3 and a half years tho” she replied as the man she was with earlier joined them, setting down a plate of food for her.</p><p>“Harhar I’m John, so you that pipsqueeks, sister aye? Bet you have some stories?” he asked with before tucking in, Willow grinned at him in thought.</p><p>“Well I meannnn I have a few…” she said slyly, eating a mouthful of mash, to which Jack sat up, red hair fluffing up slightly.</p><p>“Oh please tell us! We’ve been trying to find ways to haze the guy for months! He’s unhazable!” he begged as more people turned around in interest too.</p><p>‘Well, she supposed, this is good revenge for the whole… kidnapping me situation’ she thought, before her grin turned sadistic.</p><p>“I suppose there was this one time…”</p><p>~half an hour later~</p><p>“H-he ahahaha h-he chased a rat up a tree and got stuck the truck?!” a pirate quacked out, clutching his stomach with laughter as a huge group of twenty pirates surrounded the girl, eagerly listening to the stories she had about their new friend, each one of them  dying with laughter.</p><p>Willow sat in the middle and may have gotten, slightly too, invested in revealing all the embarrassing and stupid moments her brother had been caught in, throughout their childhood. She was laughing too as she remembered the good old days. Suddenly, she noticed four figures walking towards her, the leader of the pack; a blonde headed man, who looked less than impressed at the group of pirates.</p><p>‘ah well, time for me to dip’ she thought before scurrying away.</p><p>~Jono~</p><p>Looking over, the young man caught a glimpse of trade mark, curly, blonde hair, tucked into a crowd of around 20 pirates, right on the far end of the dining hall.</p><p>‘When had she even snuck in?’ he thought briefly, before growling and marching over.</p><p>“Tsk, that girl,” Ace said before following over, with Marco and Thatch, out of curiosity.</p><p>When the four made it to the edge of the group, they noticed that they were all red in the face and some were buckled over, literally crying from laughter.</p><p>“He ahahha he…ate, an entire bag of saw dust… because s-she told h-him it was good for muscle growth!” one choked out spluttering on the floor. Hold on, Jono knew that story, before it suddenly dawned on him.</p><p>‘Oh no, oh no, THAT LITTLE BITCH!’ He screamed internally as his face went completely pink.</p><p>“O-oi what’s this then?” Marco asked confused as hell, along with the two other commanders. At this the group turned to look at the four, then proceeding to buckle over laughing even harder. This caused all four of them to twitch, Ace cracked his knuckles slightly.</p><p>“O-oi! Jono your sister sure has some good stories about you!” Jack teased whipping away a tear. The young man in question had a dark shadow on his face as he marched through the crowed.</p><p>‘Just wait until he got his hands on her’ He thought darkly.</p><p>“Oi what stories?!” Ace and Thatch asked excitedly, at the opportunity to actually get to pick on their usually unflustered crewmate.</p><p>“Later, guys,” Marco said as he headed off with Jono. The other two following shortly behind.</p><p>Coming to the centre of the group, the four men noticed a distinct lack of blonde hair. Marco sighed deeply at the sneaky little teenager.</p><p>‘how troublesome she’s becoming’ he thought as Ace rolled his eyes and Thatch looked slightly impressed at how she’d managed to disappear.</p><p>Jono on the other hand, looked like he was about to break something… or someone. He opened his mouth to talk but then closed it realizing he most likely would just get laughed at. Noticing his predicament his commander spoke up instead.</p><p>“You guys!? Where’s the brat?” Ace asked the group, hands on hips as the laughter died down when they realized she was gone.</p><p>“Think I saw her head outter that way commander?” one of them spoke up pointing to a door on the far side. “She’s not in any trouble is she? We asked er’ to tell us the stories” he defended hands in the air.</p><p>“hmm, she might be, but not because of that,” Ace said in thought shaking his head.</p><p>‘How’s her brother not this tricky, honestly this girl has proven to be quite the challenge’ he contemplated, Ace however, enjoyed a good challenge. Thinking to himself, he looked up to see Jono’s face contorted with anger.</p><p>“We need to find her right now and drag her back to the brig!” The blonde haired man declared.</p><p>“What good’s that going to do?” Thatch piped in “She’ll just find a way to get out again,”</p><p>“Well it doesn’t matter for now, we still need to find her, I know my sister, she’ll already have some form of a plan to get off this ship!” Jono spoke quickly.</p><p>“Alright, let’s split up and find her...” Marco said placing a hand on the younger boys shoulder, “You lot are helping too!” he told the group sat around him earning a groan.</p><p>“Wha! Why are you so eager to help HIM find the girl?!” Ace asked almost insulted pointing at him.</p><p>“Pops’ orders!” The other man told him with a grin.</p><p>‘and the man she’s going to get herself killed by isn’t making me want to let her just run off, even if it’s her own stupidity, she’s too young to die’ he thought to himself before he and his fellow brothers set off to track down the troublesome teen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. For the love of god... BEHAVE YOURSELF!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This ones a bit gay lol hope you like it nonetheless!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: For the love of god… BEHAVE YOURSELF!</p><p>~Willow~</p><p>It had been a few hours since sneaking into the food hall, so far she’d managed to avoid capture. However with every passing minute, the gang of pirates dedicatedly searching for her, seemed to gain another member helping with the search. It seemed as if at every turn, someone was there sneaking in doors and turning over tables looking for her.</p><p>Honestly, she felt flattered she had gained the attention of so many burly pirates~… Not. It was becoming a pain. She desperately needed to find her bag and a log-pose so that she could get off this gods forsaken ship. The girl couldn’t do that however, if every five minutes she was avoiding being hauled back off to a cell. Luckily though, she had taken precautions for this and doubled back to the brig to hide a few pins and such so she could make an easy escape if they did manage to catch her. That was a big if though. Throughout her childhood, Willow and her brother had mastered the art of being a sneak and internally, she thanked him for all the lessons he’d taught her about it growing up. </p><p>Currently, the teenager was balancing on top of a beam in a random hallway as she watched the red headed man, Jack, she remembered and a couple of other pirates, wondering the halls calling her name.</p><p>“Willowww! Please come out we’re tired, no one’s angry with youu!” The red head called, hands around his mouth, said girl internally snorted.</p><p>‘No one’s angry with you my arse’ she thought, knowing for a fact her brother would turn her into a walking bruise, the second he caught sight of her.</p><p>The girl watched them walk off down the corridor, before deciding to turn slightly. When she did this, however, the beam underneath her creaked ever so slightly and her heart froze she stood incredibly still holding her breath.</p><p>‘Please don’t have heard, please don’t have heard’ she mentally prayed as the group walking away stilled.</p><p>“Did you guys hear that?” one of the men asked.</p><p>‘FUCK MY LUCK’ Willow screamed at herself internally as the group turned around and looked up, Cheshire cat like grins on their faces.</p><p>“THERE SHE IS!”</p><p>“GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!”</p><p>She heard the calls as she sprang down and bucked it as fast as she could out of the door that leads onto a small part of the deck.</p><p>“DON’T LET HER GET AWAY!”</p><p>“SOMEONE FIND HER BROTHER!”</p><p>“SOMEONE GET A TRANQUILIZER!”</p><p>Willow ran as fast as she could, as she heard the distant sound of boots running on wooden planks. Out of the corner of her eye, the curly haired girl spotted a group of four barrels stored in the corner. Quickly, she made a sharp turn and hid herself amongst a crack in the middle of them, knees curled up to her chest and back resting on the railing. Silently, she held her breath and watched as ten pairs of legs sprinted straight past her hiding place.</p><p>~Ace~<br/>The young man decided that this girl was a pain. It had been at least two hours since anyone had seen her and the commander was beginning to believe she had already made an escape.</p><p>‘How troubling’ he sighed, hand on his hat as he walked steadily through a quiet part of the ship. Well, it was quiet for a few minutes, until he heard the yells of his crewmates and a door slamming open on the opposite side. Walking around, he saw a flash of blonde hair dip amongst some barrels, followed by a storm of his crewmates running straight past the hiding place and around the opposite corner.</p><p>‘Finally’ he grinned walking over to the barrels, now that it remained quiet on the deck. Stalking over, he placed a forearm onto one of the barrel lids, leaning back against the railing as he nonchalantly, looked straight forward.</p><p>“Geeze! I wonder where that girl has gone. Sure been a lot of trouble… haven’t you Willow?” The older man drawled rolling his head sideways to peer down at the girl through the corner of his eyes.</p><p>~Willow~</p><p>Looking up, her eyes locked into those of her brother’s commander, face shocked and startled. How he’d managed to creep up on her, she had no idea.</p><p>‘I hadn’t heard a thing!’ she thought, before trying to scramble out of her hiding place, only to be blocked as the young man towered over her exit.</p><p>“A a ah…” he drawled and placed both arms on top of the barrels in front of her, face smirking slightly, an eyebrow raised, “You aren’t going to be able to run away from me. Even if you did, are you going to be able to keep this up for the entire journey?  You’ve already almost been caught twice. Make it easy on yourself and just come with me.” He reasoned, not budging from his spot as the girl looked away with one cheek puffed.</p><p>He’d think it was cute, the way she was staring to the side, clearly planning on another escape, if it weren’t for the fact he’d been looking for her annoying self, for the last few hours. She glanced back up at him suspiciously meeting his gaze, before sighing and holding her hands out in front of her.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I won’t run… It’s your fault if Jono kills me though.” She rolled her eyes at the thought of her brother’s face as Ace took a hold of her wrist helping her up.</p><p>“Yeah well, he just cares about you, I know the feeling of having a stubborn younger sibling,” the man spoke; thinking back to his strawhatted little brother, as the girl was brought to her feet. “Come on we’ll go to the main deck to meet up with him,” he said keeping a hold on her wrist as he walked her around the corner.</p><p>“Alright… Ya can let go of me now.” she stated trying to pull her arm out of the man’s grip, whom in turn, would not budge as he kept a vice like hold on the girl.</p><p>“I’m good, wouldn’t want you running off on me now,” he smiled at her as he kept walking them, Willow just rolled her eyes and kept walking, already planning her escape when they inevitably threw her back in a cell.</p><p>~Jono~</p><p>They agreed to meet back on the main deck every half an hour so it would be easier to keep track on who had seen what. So far Jono, or anyone else for that matter, had caught no sight of the girl. It made him worried that she had already belted it, as he waited on the side for the others to return for the fourth time this night. Marco and Thatch arrived first, promptly followed by the rest, who seemed like they were heavily out of breath.</p><p>“W-we f-found her b-but she-ran o-off b-before we could c-catch her!” Jack huffed red face on the ground trying to catch his breath.</p><p>“YOO what’s all this then!” a chipper voice piped up stepping around the crowd, cheeky grin on their face.</p><p>“Not now, Haruta,” Marco sighed at the chipper man who had made his presence known.</p><p>“ooooo grumpy, let me guess the girl we kidnapped is gone?!” he presumed smiling cheerfully at the prospect, as the rest of them sweat dropped.</p><p>“Yeah… so you saw her and she ran…” Jono sighed into his hand, thinking about all the ways she could hide from them. “Where’s commander Ace?” he suddenly asked, confused as he didn’t see the young man anywhere.</p><p>“I swear if that boy has gone to sleep i…” Marco began angrily before Ace rounded the corner.</p><p>“Hold on that’s not fair, I was only a few minutes late!” he protested with a grin, dragging the short blonde behind him.</p><p>At the this, the group looked incredibly relieved, some cheering and patting Aces back as he walked through the group with the girl in tow.</p><p>“That’s Ace for ya! Of course he’d be the one to catch her!” were some of the cheers as the young man approached his subordinate.</p><p>Jono flashed a look of relief as he approached the two, before his face dropped to sudden anger reaching out for the girl.<br/>“W-wait before you get angry can I just sa… Whoa!” the girl stuttered as he grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her of the ground to meet his eye. It was just the four commanders left watching the two now, sweat dropping at the scene.</p><p>“WHAT WERE YOU PLAYING AT!” He yelled at her shaking her vigorously “DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!”</p><p>“I know it’s just…” she tried to reply before she was cut off again,</p><p>“SERIOUSLY! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! CAN YOU JUST BEHAVE?” He shouted again still keeping her up in the air.</p><p>“Brother. I know you must be angry,” she started, looking him in the eyes as he finally let her speak. “However, I am currently lacking a bra, so could you put me down before I give your crewmates a show?” she asked before she was instantly dropped to the floor, Ace buckled over laughing, weirdly finding it funny that, that was her biggest concern in this situation.</p><p>“R-right…” her brother stuttered slightly embarrassed “do you always have to be so fucking difficult?” he asked as Marco put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Well it doesn’t matter now,” the older man started “the real question is what are we going to do with you?” he spoke looking at the girl, “you still planning on running away?” he asked her bluntly.</p><p>“Oh most definitely!” she cheered with a grin on her face; “You’ll have to lock me away in the brig and throw away the key if you want to stop me from escaping!” she laughed as her brother clipped her head while the rest just stared at her incredulously.</p><p>“That’s what you’d like wouldn’t you? Don’t think I don’t know what you’re planning Willow” her brother scolded her. “How do you plan on even making it out of this sea, alive, ay?” Jono asked her.</p><p>“I’ll swim obviously; bit of long distance exercise never hurt anyone!” She answered sarcastically smiling at her brother.</p><p>“Why you!” the older man started only to be cut off by a commander.</p><p>“Hahahaha you’re funny!” They grinned “I’m Haruta, nice to meet ya! You should definitely be in my division if you join!” they cheered at the girl, while she returned his smile.</p><p>“I’m Willow nice to meet ya too! And sorry joining isn’t a part of my plan!” she replied happily ignoring her brother who had now a dark cloud formed over her him from her ignorance.</p><p>“That’s a pity! You’d be perfect for my group,”</p><p>“Ah you think so?” she laughed with the short commander, already hitting it off, as the others just sweat dropped at the scene, secretly dreading what type of hell they would have to endure, if the girl teamed up with the sneakiest prankster on the crew.</p><p>“Right well, it’s getting late so I’m off to sleep; you guys can figure this out yourself!” Thatch yawned before making a swift exit.</p><p>“Hey! How come he can do that, I caught the girl!” Ace complained, earning a glare from the blonde haired teen.</p><p>“Because he…” Marco started pointing at Jono “is in your division, meaning she…” pointing at Willow “Is your problem, meaning I” pointing at himself this time, “get to do the same… good luck you guys and Willow for the love of god, please don’t run away again,” he pleaded with the girl before he took off.</p><p>‘fat chance’ she thought secretly.</p><p>“Great, thanks Marco,” Ace muttered before eyeing the group.</p><p>“I’m sorry commander, I can deal with her I’m sure of it,” Jono reasoned to Ace, grabbing his sister by the collar when she stood up.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Jono, you’re a part of my division, I’m meant to help you,” Ace replied smiling, before glaring at the teenager in his grip “Now you, it’s not a guarantee you won’t escape if we put you back in the brig, so the next best option is to store you somewhere someone can keep an eye on you,”</p><p>“Question is where?” Jono finished thinking.</p><p>“There’s a free commanders room across the way from yours isn’t there Ace?” Haruta piped up as Willow just stood there, pissed off that her plan to escape from the brig was ruined.</p><p>“Yeah we could cuff her to a bed and leave her there! And if she tries to escape Ace has a better chance of noticing!” Jono concluded.</p><p>“Great plan… but when did I sign up for babysitting duties?” Ace asked irritated by the prospect.</p><p>“Oi who you calling a baby?” said girl piped up angrily.</p><p>“Oh and your saying you haven’t been acting like one?” Ace quipped back, glairing down at the girl.</p><p>“How bout I show you who’s a fucking baby?” she responded ready to throw hands.</p><p>“tsk you couldn’t handle it, besides I don’t fight little girls,” the man said condescendingly,</p><p>“Little girl?” she screeched “You patronising git you’re like thre-“ She tried to finish before Jono whacked her one to shut her up.</p><p>“Okay, I’m on watch tonight commander, I’ll keep an eye out in case she tries to escape so you won’t have to baby sit her, it’ll just be easier keeping her somewhere that she most likely won’t be able to go around undetected.” Jono reasoned as Ace stood there and contemplated.</p><p>“Alright, fine,” he sighed “You are way much more trouble then you’re worth,” he growled at the girl, who in return smiled sweetly at him. “Come on I’ll take you there now, you coming Haruta?” Ace asked the other commander.</p><p>“Nah got somethings to do, I’ll be down soon; see you guys later, nice to meet you Willow!” They said walking off.</p><p>“And you!” she called, before Ace grabbed her forearm and was dragging her off, ”Night Jono!” she said sarcastically as he just shook his head turning away.</p><p>“Don’t cause Ace any trouble!” he said walking off.</p><p>~Ace~</p><p>He wasn’t particularly happy with this arrangement, however his captain ordered them to keep her here and she was family to one of his division members, so he had little to no choice. Dragging the girl down a corridor, he broke the silence that had been between them. </p><p>“You’re getting cuffed to the bed, I hope you know that.” He grumbled unhappily, as a cheeky grin emerged onto Willows face once he’d spoken.</p><p>“Take me out to dinner first will ya?” she asked him, at the suggestive declaration he’d just made. He turned to her, wide eyed and face slightly red.</p><p>“Oi I didn’t mean it like that, Jesus! You’re like what, 14?” he asked her.</p><p>“No! I told use in town I’m nearly 17!” she said highly offended,</p><p>“Wow you sure look young!” he remarked slightly amazed she was the same age as his own brother.</p><p>“Geeze thanks…” she muttered darkly, her self-esteem thrown in the bin.</p><p>“Erm I mean, I mean not young aha… I guess just… well,” he stuttered as he didn’t want to seem impolite, “Well It’s believable, it’s just well… when you say nearly, how long?” he asked trying to justify himself.</p><p>“Three days.” she said dead pan.</p><p>“Oh right, yeah, I’m sorry,” he apologised not knowing what else to say and they continued their walk to the commander’s rooms.</p><p>~ Willow~</p><p>It had seemed they had finally reaches the commander’s rooms as Ace dragged her slightly to a door, which he opened bringing her in.</p><p>“Hold on,” He mumbled, before dragging out a box from under the bed which was filled with knifes and all sorts of different <br/>weapons. Looking around, she saw a few different belongings scattered here and there as well as an unmade bed. So this was his room, she deemed as she leant onto the door. Ace turned back to her as she looked back at him with one eye brow raised; in his hand he had a pair of cuffs, she looked at him and tried to hide an amused smile before turning out of the room. Aces face flushed red.</p><p>“It’s not like that!” he shouted at her as he closed his door on the way out.</p><p>“Whatever you say…” she hummed with a laugh as he just grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room opposite his.</p><p>This room was a lot barer and a bed was made, stored in one corner.</p><p>“Just get in bed will ya?” he asked her tiredly as she laughed, but complied with his request none the less, unlacing her bots first though and kicking them off.  Ace just stood there awkwardly, feeling weird about having to do this.</p><p>“This wouldn’t be necessary if you’d just behave…” he stated suddenly, causing her to roll her eyes.</p><p>“Just do it, stop being weird… unless, you want me to put them on, myself,” she asked innocently, to which the man snorted and rolled his own eyes this time.</p><p>“Yeah sure, cause that would work… just give me your wrist will ya?” he asked leaning over to her as she complied and handed him her wrist. He took it surprisingly gently, as he locked one end of the cuff to her, tight enough so that she couldn’t wriggle out of it.</p><p>“That’s not too tight is it?” he asked her softly, which made her a little confused as to why he was being so nice to her, after all the stress she’d put him through today.</p><p>“Erm No?” she answered as he locked the other end to one of the bars on the bed. </p><p>‘This is going to be great to sleep in’ she thought briefly looking up to see Ace standing straight and walking out.</p><p>“Do me a favour and don’t try anything will ya? You’ve done enough today,” he said before walking out the room, closing the door behind him. She felt suddenly annoyed with herself at the feeling of guilt she felt after he said that, before remembering she had literally been kidnapped.</p><p>Shrugging her shoulders she started to think on what her next move would be, option 1 was seemingly out of the window and even if she did give it another go, it would probably be end up like her last attempt went. She was never a girl blessed with good luck, remembering how unlucky she had been today. Looks like plan 2, operation: Wait it out until the next island was a go, the girl thought already planning how she was going to jump ship at the first sight of land.</p><p>For now though, she would be patient. She wouldn’t cause any trouble, wait it out and then buck it. She hadn’t a clue how long it would take to get to the next island, so the girl accepted her fate for now and if she was cautious enough, maybe, they might let her sleep without these damned cuffs on.</p><p>With the plan solidified in her mind, she closed her eyes and tried drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>